Conventionally, there is a well-known technology about an outrigger equipped on a construction machine, such as a backhoe and a crane, to be used for stabilizing work at a high place.
Normally, the outrigger is provided with a hydraulic cylinder whose telescopic actuation vertically swings the outrigger. The hydraulic cylinder of the outrigger is disposed so that, when the outrigger is lowered to support the vehicle, the hydraulic cylinder is disposed so as to have its cylinder part above its rod part (as disclosed in JP 5-71139A).
The conventional hydraulic cylinder of the outrigger is vertically rotated together with the vertically rotated outrigger, thereby bending a hydraulic pressure hose. Therefore, the hydraulic pressure hose has a length enough to be prevented from being damaged. Still, during the rotation of the cylinder, it happens that the hydraulic pressure hose is bent and rubbed with a nearby frame or another part so as to be damaged.
Moreover, when the outrigger is lowered to support the vehicle, heavy load is applied on the rod part disposed under the cylinder part. Further, dust such as soil easily sticks to the outer peripheral surface of the rod part at this position close to the ground, so as to damage the rod part during telescopic actuation of the hydraulic cylinder, to interfere with the telescopic actuation of the hydraulic cylinder, and to cause oil leak from the hydraulic cylinder.